


Why Did That Sentence Come out of Your Mouth?

by georgeross, ReallyTired



Category: Unholy Screeching - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Please Kill Me, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Spencer Reid - Freeform, The Sims, This is not healthy, a mess, criminal minds - Freeform, help times two, please stop us, ryan ross therapy session, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgeross/pseuds/georgeross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyTired/pseuds/ReallyTired
Summary: We need help.





	Why Did That Sentence Come out of Your Mouth?

 

 

 

 

> **Ryan, looking at a picture of Ryan Ross' hands:** I want you inside of me.

**Ryan, looking at another picture of Ryan Ross:** I want you to throw a glass vase at my head.

 **Ryan (still), looking at a picture of Ryan Ross holding a baby:** What the heck? Whose baby is that? I want it to be mine.

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**Tired, while Ryan tries to message a friend:** Hey what are you doing?

**Ryan:**

**Tired, pressing number keys while Ryan tries to send one coherent message:** Hahahaha

 **Ryan, realizing what Tired is doing:** Wait, dude no stop. I actually want to talk to this person.

_**12/12** _

**Ryan:**  fuck you idubbbz i hate you i want you to ... fuck ,, me

**_1/26_ **

**V, on Sims:** I want to make as many kids as I can.

 **V, about the Sim family tree:** This dude has 8 children, 4 of whom have died. He has 11 grandchildren, one of whom has died, and another one who is a forever child. We don't know what happened, but he's still missing and hasn't grown up.

 **V, to a Sim:** Shut up 2 of your girlfriends have died.

 **V, still on Sims:** Alright. Time to kill my child.

 **V, when the child they were trying to murder is taken away by child protective services on Sims:** Oh I guess I can't murder children.

 **Tired:** I wish I could screenshot verbal conversations...

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**RIGHT FUCKING NOW** _

**Ryan, in the shower singing:** ryaaaaannnn roooossss you make my heart go !!! boom boom boom and i wanna poke ur tummy and laugh at your hair cause I love you

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**3/2** _

**Tired, talking about their past life:** this lady in Arizona told me I died in a past life by being throw off a cliff as a human sacrifice for being a virgin

 **Ryan:**  wait aren’t you also asexual in this life

 **Tired** : it also helps i wanna die :)

_Later:_

**Ryan, to Tired:** I'm American, and I speak American!

 **Tired:** _*t_ _rying to formulate a response*_

 **Tired, squinting at the phone:** Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk...

_Probably 5 seconds later:_

**Tired, trying to cover their face with a sleeping bag:** I'm deleting myself.

_Even more later:_

**Tired:** _*talking about how doritos are making a mess on the trampoline*_

 **Ryan:** _*fake nodding and smiles*_

 **Tired:** _*holds up the chip bag weakly and sarcastically smiles*_

 **Ryan, taking a poloroid of Tired:** k

_**3/17** _

**Tired, crying as they fix Ryan's mistakes of not putting capitals or bold or italics or proper punctuation or right spelling of anything:** Please help. I can't feel my hands or my face. There is no oxygen coming to my brain. I am literally dying.

 **Ryan:** k

 

 **Ryan, mumbling to self:**  Wow I love Ryan Ross he's the best person ever like actually and he has nice hands too wow and can you believe- Khalessi  get off of me -that hes perfect in every way??? wow amazing.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4/3** _

**Tired:** Alexa, play My Chemical Romance.

 **Alexa:** Shuffling songs by My Chemical Romance

 **Alexa:** ...

 **Alexa:** _*G note*_

 **Tired:** Son of a bitch...

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/4** _

**Ryan:** I've got my lipstick for the boyyyyys *pops lips*

 **Ryan:** *silence*

 **Ryan:** soMETIMES I WISH I COULD GO BACK IN TIME AND STAB MYSELF BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/9** _

_In Spanish class..._

**Girl 1:**... It looks like skin cancer.

 **1:** You're kinda scaly...

 **Girl 2:** I'm a reptile

 **Tired, looks up and squints at the girls:** What the hell???

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/15** _

**Tired:** *Throws paper at Ryan*

 **Ryan:** caRRY ON MY WAYWARD SOoOoON

 **Tired:** I will feed you this paper

 **Ryan:** I bet Hotch would too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/16** _

**Ryan, sending snapchats:** [impersonating Hotch] hi my name is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner with the FBI from the Behavioral Analysis Unit... I'm here to-

 **Ryan, being themself:** Okay Daddy Hotch 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/17** _

**Tired:** *Sneezes*

 **Tired:** *Slams face into wall*

 **Tired:** Fine I give up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_**5/18** _

**Ryan:** *Trying to open a resealable bag of cheese*

 **Ryan:** *literally tears off the resealable part*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5/19** _

**Tired, cleaning up Cards Against Humanity:** *picks up blank black card*

 **Tired:** previously on Criminal Minds

 **Ryan, pulling out a white card:** penis breath

 **Tired:** yeah but whos

 **Ryan:** spencer probably 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _ **5/20**_

 **Ryan, looking at Matt:** those are some hairy ankles

 

**6/26**

 **Ryan:**  *dancing chanting chicken nuggets*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_9/29_ **

**Tired:** *Picks up fake rose and starts swinging it*

 **Chase:** Whip me Mommy.

_Later:_

**Chase:** I'M A GAY ASS HOE!!

 

_**11/20** _

**Timmy:** I love you Dad.

 **DadTM:** I love you too son.

 **Timmy & DadTM:** No homo.

 **Timmy:**  Dad, the no's cancel out, it's really homo now.

 **DadTM:** Homo squared.

 

 **Tired’s classmate:** Today just isn’t your day.

 **Tired:** To be fair I don’t think any day is my day.

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOTCH IS HOT - Ryan


End file.
